TRC : les dossiers secrets
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Série de mini-OS sur le manga. 4 : Fan girls : Fei Wan n'est pas le seul à espionner nos voyageurs, il y a aussi Shinfuo et les autres... KuroFye
1. Le bon plan

**TRC : les dossiers secrets**

**AN : **Tout d'abord je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre de _**Out of the blue **_est en cours d'écriture, mais ce dernier mois je n'ai guère eu le loisir de penser à mes fics.

J'ai quand même pris quelques instants pour finir ce petit OS commencé il y a fort longtemps. C'est mon premier OS sur le manga et non un UA !

Ce devrait d'ailleurs être une série car j'en ai d'autre en réserve, toujours sur le manga et toujours du KuroFye !

**Le bon plan**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et le début est directement extrait du_** Tsubasa charactere guide**_ !

**Résumé :** Où comment Fye se fait prendre à son propre piège !

Mon passage préféré du _**Tsubasa charactere guide**_ est celui où Fye répond aux questions que lui posent les personnages. Les conseils qu'il donne à Mokona pour se rapprocher de Kurogané m'ont tellement plus que je voulais imaginer une suite.

oOoOo

Partie tirée du _**Tsubasa charactere guide**_, cela se passe dans le monde d'Outo :

_**Mokona **: Mokona essaye de toutes ses forces de s'entendre avec lui, mais Kurogané continue de le traiter de « boule de poils ». Il est vraiment méchant…_

_**Fye** : Je vois. J'espère vraiment que tu arriveras à faire comprendre à Noiraud à quel point tu l'apprécies. Je vais te donner quelques idées pour y arriver._

_**Mokona** : Hein, lesquelles ? Lesquelles ?_

_**Fye** : Idée n° 1 : Lui offrir un casse-croûte avec une décoration en forme de cœur._

_Idée n° 2 : Lui offrir une écharpe que tu lui as tricotée toi-même._

_Idée n° 3 : Le rejoindre dans son bain et lui frotter le dos._

_Idée n° 4 : Lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille pendant la nuit._

_Idée n° 5 : Le réveiller avec un baiser le matin !_

_**Mokona** : Super ! Mokona va s'y mettre tout de suite !_

_**Sakura** : Pauvre Kurogané…_

(Et la suite que j'ai imaginée)

Mokona était monté dans la chambre de Sakura, pour s'entretenir avec la sorcière des dimensions.

« Qu'en penses-tu Yuko ? » demanda t-il après lui avoir exposé les conseils de Fye.

« Hum, il ne lirait pas un peu trop de shojos lui ? » se dit la sorcière pour elle-même, puis elle s'écria « J'ai une bien meilleure idée ! »

La mascotte rejoignit Fye qui servait un chocolat chaud aux enfants et déclara d'un ton suspicieux :

« Fye, Mokona n'a pas l'impression que ton plan peut marcher finalement »

_Mokona n'est pas si naïf que ça, après tout ! Dommage…_ songea le magicien désappointé. Il avait eu envie _d'utiliser_ la mascotte pour voir comment réagirait le ninja face à des situations, que lui-même n'oserait provoquer.

« Mokona se dit que Fye devrait d'abord l'essayer lui-même, après tout il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Kurogané non plus »

« Euh » commença le magicien stupéfait. Il était pris au piège : impossible d'avouer devant les enfants qu'il avait eu l'intention de s'amuser aux dépends de Kurogané et Mokona.

« Oui bien sûr, je vais d'abord essayer » répondit-il en forçant encore plus son sourire. _J'ai creusé ma propre tombe…_

Ainsi le lendemain, l'omelette qu'il servait au petit-déjeuner du ninja, était ornée d'un cœur.

« C'est quoi ça ? » rugit Kurogané.

« Hum tu ne trouves pas que c'est plus mignon comme ça ? » demande le blond avec un sourire candide.

« Non ! » lança le guerrier catégorique « Mais tant que c'est pas des cochonneries sucrées… »

Et il avala l'omelette, après tout il avait faim…

_Un point pour Fye !_ nota Mokona. Yuko lui avais promis qu'il allait bien s'amuser à les observer. Et surtout elle lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter…

Le soir, alors que l'équipe des toutous s'apprêtait à sortir combattre les démons, Fye déclara au ninja :

« Tiens Kuro-toutou, la nuit est fraiche, je t'ai tricoté quelque chose » Et il brandit avec triomphe une longue écharpe rouge.

« Tu crois que j'vais mettre ce truc » s'énerva Kurogané.

« Mais j'y ai passé toute la journée et elle est assortie à tes yeux… » gémit Fye en prenant un air de petit chat tout triste.

« Rhaa ! » se résigna le ninja en attrapant l'écharpe. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a toujours été bizarre mais là ça s'aggrave !_

_Fye : 2 points ! Peut-être bien qu'il avait raison, pour l'instant ça marche… _pensa Mokona.

Lorsque les deux chasseurs rentrèrent fourbus, Kurogané se fit couler un bon bain chaud.

Peu après les enfants l'entendirent hurler :

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! »

_Oh Oh on dirait que ça ne se passe plus comme prévu !_ se dit Mokona aux aguets.

« Je voulais juste te frotter le dos et j'ai dérapé » se justifiait Fye en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, un gros toutou à ses trousses.

« Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver » rugit le guerrier, ayant enfilé à la hâte une serviette autour de sa taille.

La course-poursuite habituelle commença… Le gros matou voulu se réfugier dans sa chambre mais le ninja y bondit à son tour. La porte claqua puis il y eu un bruit de vêtements déchirés…

Ce devait forcément être ceux de Fye puisque Kurogané n'en portait pour ainsi dire pas.

La grande question était : le magicien allait-il encore tenter de suivre le plan à ce stade ? Pas tout à fait, car au lieu de _susurrer _des mots doux au ninja, il criait plutôt des « KuroOOO… », « AAAh… oui encore… »…

« On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien » commenta Sakura en connaisseuse « Quand mon frère et Yukito… »

« Allons nous coucher, princesse » la coupa Shaolan qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Personne ne sut si Fye réveilla le ninja d'un baiser le matin, mais ils apparurent apaisés comme jamais.

« Ça a marché ! » s'écria Mokona ravi « Je vais faire la même chose ! »

« Pas question ! » répliqua Fye d'un air menaçant « Maintenant le Noiraud est à **moi** ! »

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture ! Ce n'est pas très original mais j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Toujours dans le _**Tsubasa charactere guide**_, j'adore quand Kurogané se plaint du _« type qui passe son temps à me donner des surnoms »_, et que Fye lui répond _« Acceptons avec gratitude les marques d'amour qui nous sont accordées » _! Dommage qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les éditions Pika n'aient aucunes intentions de sortir les deux volumes suivants…


	2. The Tsubasa show

**The Tsubasa show**

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

Voici un petit délire ! Chronologiquement, il se place après l'arc « Tokyo acide ». Le numéro des épisodes cités correspond aux chapitres du manga concernés.

**Résumé : **Nous savons que le voyage de nos héros est une manipulation de Fei Wan mais jusqu'à quel point…

oOoOo

_Ils voyagent à travers l'espace et le temps à la recherche de la mémoire perdue de la princesse de Clow. Ils doivent surmonter de nombreuses épreuves et cachent tous de grands secrets…_

_**Voici Tsubasa reservoir chronicle, votre émission de télé réalité préférée, présentée par la splendide Oluha ! **_

Vêtue d'une robe fourreau aussi sombre que sa longue chevelure bouclée, Oluha s'avance sur le plateau, son micro à la main.

« Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre à travers toutes les dimensions ! Aujourd'hui nous aurons la chance d'accueillir pour un entretien, Fei Wan le producteur de l'émission. Vous pouvez lui envoyer vos questions par SMS » déclare-t-elle « En attendant, je vous fais un petit résumé des derniers événements. Nos voyageurs sont arrivés à Infinity où ils participent à des tournois d'échecs assez particuliers. Je vous rappelle qu'après avoir mangé l'œil de Fye à l'épisode 120, Clone Shaolan a été éliminé de l'aventure suite à un vote massif des _**très**_ nombreuses fans du magicien. Il a été remplacé par le vrai Shaolan. Quand à Fye, il s'est retrouvé transformé en vampire à cause de l'intervention de Kurogané et ne pardonne pas à ce dernier de l'avoir sauvé »

Elle fait alors un grand geste et sur l'écran derrière elle, apparaît l'image des candidats. Une voix off nous les décrit brièvement.

**Clone Shaolan :** Ce gentil garçon aux cheveux châtain vient de basculer du coté obscur. Héro déchu de l'aventure, c'est comme son nom l'indique un clone.

Le fait qu'il soit aveugle de l'œil droit a été révélé par Kurogané à l'épisode 34.

**Sakura : **Une jolie adolescente aux yeux verts, amnésique. La princesse de Clow, possède le don de communiquer avec les choses inanimées, de voir l'avenir et une chance infaillible lui valant une interdiction de casino à Las Vegas.

Son secret, qu'elle ignore encore, est d'être la mère du vrai Shaolan, ainsi que le clone de la vraie princesse de Clow.

**Kurogané : **Ce beau ténébreux au regard incendiaire est un ninja du Japon au service de la princesse Tomoyo, et s'appelle en réalité Yô-ô.

Son secret qui est d'être le seul survivant d'une attaque de monstres ayant détruit sa famille et son pays, a été découvert par Clone Shaolan pendant l'épisode 96.

**Fye : **Ce blond aux yeux bleus ressemble au prince de vos rêves Mesdemoiselles ? Fye est bien un prince, enfin l'ex-prince du royaume de Valéria. Il est devenu depuis magicien de Seles.

Ses secrets inavouables sont : _**« Je porte le nom de son jumeau décédé »,**_ _**« Mon père adoptif est un dangereux psychopathe » **_et _**« J'apporte la poisse partout où je passe ».**_

Fye étant un complice de la production, il est le seul à être au courant des secrets de tous les autres candidats. Mais Kurogané a déjà mis à jour quelques-uns de ses mensonges.

**Mokona : **Cette adorable mascotte, ressemblant à un lapin blanc, est une véritable agence de voyage à elle toute seule… le seul hic c'est que l'on ne peut pas choisir la destination…

Sinon Mokona possède 107 incroyables talents cachés.

**Le vrai Shaolan : **Condamné à se farcir tous les épisodes, enfermé dans un bocal, il a depuis peu rejoint l'aventure à la place du clone.

Son secret : Un complexe d'Oedipe difficilement imaginable. Sa mère est le clone de sa chérie et il a tenté de tuer son père, qui est son propre clone.

Il a également un autre lui-même, Watanuki, qui travaille comme larbin chez la sorcière des dimensions. Ce dernier est vraiment doué en cuisine et la production voudrait le faire participer à l'une de ses nombreuses émissions culinaires, très en vogue en se moment.

_oOoOo_

Oluha reprend son exposé :

« Actuellement l'ambiance est très froide entre Sakura et le vrai Shaolan. La princesse, désemparée par le départ du clone, pourrait-elle néanmoins rechercher du réconfort auprès de celui qui est son sosie ? Du coté des adultes, les relations sont plus que tendues. Mais Fye est dépendant du sang de Kurogané pour vivre… ce qui nous laisse espérer des scènes délicieuses… Nous découvrirons tout cela dans l'épisode qui va suivre… Auparavant je vous demande d'applaudir notre invité d'honneur ! »

Un homme au visage grimaçant, orné d'un monocle, s'avance sur le plateau. Près de lui, Oluha ressemble à un papillon à coté d'un cafard…

La présentatrice déclare :

« Le succès de cette émission vient qu'elle associe habilement pleins de concepts proposés dans d'autres programmes :

Des aventures en milieu hostile.

De nombreuses épreuves à passer pour remporter les plumes.

Voyager sans ressources et faire preuve de son ingéniosité, pour quitter la dimension de manière express.

Démasquer les secrets des candidats tout en protégeant les siens.

Et enfin _« L'Amour est tout près »_, resteront-ils fidèles ou céderont-ils à la Tentation ?

Mais pour ce dernier point les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues »

« Exactement ! Le concept de départ était : Sakura amnésique, retombera-t-elle amoureuse de Shaolan ou bien succombera-t-elle aux charmes de l'un des deux fantasmes ambulants que sont Fye et Kurogané ? Quant à ces derniers resteront-ils fidèles, respectivement, à Tchii et à la princesse Tomoyo, ou bien se sentiront-ils attirés par Sakura ? » explique Fei Wan.

« Pourtant dès le début il a été clair que même si elle l'avait oublié, Sakura n'aimerait personne d'autre que Shaolan. Il n'y avait aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'elle considérait le magicien et le ninja comme des grands frères… voire même comme des parents… » continue Oluha « En fait eux-mêmes ne la voit pas autrement que comme une petite sœur… les mêmes sentiments qu'ils portent à Tchii et Tomoyo apparemment »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'on ait mal évalué la situation au casting pour ces deux là. On les avait choisis pour leur physique exceptionnel et parce que leur background correspondait à ce que j'avais besoin » avoue le producteur.

« Au contraire, mine de rien Fye et Kurogané ont commencé à se tourner autour pour le plus grand bonheur des spectatrices… » ajoute Oluha, d'une voix qui révèle qu'elle aussi fait partie de leurs fans.

« En effet, ce qui aurait pu casser le suspense, a renforcé l'audimat. Je ne me plaindrais pas » se réjouit Fei Wan.

« Passons aux questions que nous venons de recevoir ! Un spectateur s'étonne d'avoir remarqué le logo de la firme Fei Wan sur l'épée ayant transpercé la mère de Kurogané »

Fei Wan se gratte la gorge, embarrassé :

« C'est juste une coïncidence… rien de plus »

« Une spectatrice demande maintenant pourquoi on n'a vu aucunes scènes de Kurogané et Fye au pays de Yama »

« Ces scènes seront proposées dans un DVD spécial _(vendu à prix d'or niark niark_) » répond Fei Wan avec un air très satisfait.

« Bien alors à présent je vous laisse découvrir l'épisode 137 et on se retrouve juste après… » conclut Oluha.

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture !

Je regarde rarement la télé, alors encore moins les émissions de télé réalité.

Pour commander le DVD « KuroFye : les scènes coupées », tapez 1.

Pour encourager l'auteur à sortir ses petites fics, perdues au fond d'un tiroir, tapez 2.

Pour écrabouiller Fei Wan parce qu'il vous énerve quoi qu'il fasse, tapez 3.

Merci encore à Lyra, Yumeko Athena et Raito hana pour leurs reviews sur le premier OS.


	3. Au vol

**Au vol**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

Mini Os écrit sur la fin du chapitre 52 _« Le cadeau du monstre »_ dans le tome 8. Nos voyageurs sont dans la jungle des lapins et la tornade vient les remercier en leur offrant une pluie de fleurs. Les deux dessins (p 73 et 75) où l'on voit Fye pendu au cou de Kurogane m'enchantent particulièrement.

oOoOo

Il y avait des instants précieux que Fye savait saisir au vol. Ceux où il pouvait se rapprocher de Kurogane à la faveur d'un danger, d'une blague ou d'une situation imprévue. Pendant quelques secondes, il se collait contre le corps absolument parfait du ninja, se délectant de ressentir sa chaleur, lui dont l'âme était glacée.

Alors il pouvait oublier même si ce n'était qu'un instant. Oublier l'horreur de son passé, sa douleur d'être au destin maudit, que sa mission était de les trahir tous…

Oui le magicien chérissait ces moments fugaces. D'ailleurs il était souvent jaloux de Mokona, qui lui n'hésitait pas à se réfugier sous les habits de Kurogane, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ce jour là, ils étaient dans la jungle des lapinous quand la tornade était revenue, juste après que Shaolan ait rendu la plume à Sakura.

C'était littéralement _saisir au vol_ que de se jeter au cou de Kurogane tandis que le vent tourbillonnant menaçait d'emporter le poids plume qu'il était. Fye s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

Mais le magicien n'était pas seul sur le coup, les lapinous aussi. La blancheur de leurs fourrures tranchait sur les habits noirs du guerrier et Mokona se retenait aux curieux pics de ses cheveux.

L'air résigné de Kurogane le rendait encore plus craquant et Fye profitait de cet instant où il pouvait se blottir contre lui en toute impunité… Les fleurs qui tombaient du ciel, donnaient une ambiance irréelle et romantique, sans doute plus adaptée à la princesse endormie dans les bras de son chevalier. Mais le magicien savourait ce moment, sachant qu'une telle aubaine ne se reproduirait peut-être pas d'aussi tôt.

oOoOo

Kurogane n'en revenait pas… Lui le ninja le plus craint du Japon, renvoyé de son pays par une princesse pourtant douce et compréhensive à cause de sa fureur guerrière, servait de porte-peluche !

Que penserait-on en le voyant ainsi ? Avec des lapinous accrochés partout sur lui, une boule de poils sur la tête et un grand blond hilare pendu à sou cou. Comme s'il était un gros nounours à qui on peut faire un câlin collectif !

Et la pluie de fleurs était la cerise sur le gâteau de cette scène improbable.

Le vent se calma d'un coup, mais les pots de colle ne semblaient pas prêts à le lâcher si vite. N'empêche, malgré son sourire archi-faux, il était quand même bien mignon ce blondinet. Kurogane, tout ninja qu'il était, se disait que lui aussi pouvait profiter un peu de cet instant…

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture et pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent !


	4. Fan girls

**Fan girls**

Quand je bloque sur les chapitres sur lesquels je travaille, j'en profite pour écrire un petit OS.

Il est inspiré par la couverture du chapitre 71 (p 117) dans le tome 10, lorsque nos héros sont dans le monde de Piffle.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

**Résumé : **Fei Wan n'est pas le seul à espionner nos voyageurs, il y a aussi Shinfuo et les autres.

oOoOo

En attendant d'obtenir le pouvoir des plumes, Fei Wan se distrayait en regardant le voyage de la princesse et de ses compagnons à travers son miroir.

Shinfuo et les autres femmes qui entouraient le sorcier, n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de faire pareil. Elles ne s'en plaignaient pas, les aventures des cinq voyageurs comportaient tout ce qu'il fallait d'action, de suspense et d'humour pour offrir un très bon divertissement. Sans compter la romance renaissante entre Sakura et Shaolan qui ajoutait un peu de douceur.

Elles trouvaient Mokona adorable, mais ce qu'elles préféraient par-dessus tout, c'était le ninja et le magicien !

Le premier était l'incarnation même de la virilité et le second associait une beauté inimaginable à une personnalité pleine de mystère.

En plus de baver sur leurs charmes si complémentaires, elles étaient troublées par chaque interaction entre eux.

À Ôto, elles avaient adoré les courses-poursuites entre le gros toutou et le gros matou. Leurs cœurs s'étaient serrés quand Fye avait déclaré après le combat contre les démons _« J'dois pas être trop ton genre, alors »_. Mais elles avaient été emballées de voir peu après, le ninja ramener le magicien blessé sur son épaule…

Elles n'arrivaient pas expliquer pourquoi cela leur faisait tant d'effet chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu…

La raison était simple, Fei Wan les avaient créées en voulant ressusciter la sorcière des dimensions. S'il estimait qu'il avait loupé son coup, elles avaient tout de même hérité de certaines caractéristiques de Yuko, à commencer par une âme de fan girl.

Actuellement, les voyageurs venaient de débarquer dans le monde de Piffle et elles étaient ravies de retrouver enfin Fye et Kurogané. Cela les avaient frustrées de ne pas pouvoir suivre leurs aventures au pays de Yama, Fei Wan ayant concentré son attention sur celles de Sakura et Shaolan.

oOoOo

Les futurs participants à la course de Dragonfly étaient dans le hangar attenant à leur caravane.

« Bon, Sakura et moi, nous partons faire les courses » déclara Shaolan aux deux adultes.

« Avec Kuro-pon, on va en profiter pour avancer tout ça » dit le magicien en montrant les Dragonfly qui commençaient à prendre forme.

« Tu vas avec les gamins » ordonna le ninja à Mokona qui semblait hésiter entre les deux groupes.

Dans le monde parallèle où il les espionnait, Fei Wan se leva de son trône en disant :

« Je vais voir Kyle pour régler les derniers détails avant son départ »

Dés qu'il sortit, Shinfuo proposa aux autres de regarder les deux hommes bricoler, plutôt que les enfants faire les courses et elles approuvèrent à l'unanimité.

Pour une fois qu'elles pouvaient choisir le programme !

En plus Kurogané portait un débardeur qui montrait comme il faut ses splendides épaules musclées. Fye, lui, avait moulé son long corps fin dans une combinaison de travail.

Oui, c'était vraiment un bon choix, même s'il n'arrivait rien de spécial, elles pouvaient passer tout l'après midi à voir ces brico boys à l'œuvre.

Leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement quand le ninja, après avoir vérifié que le véhicule des enfants avait disparu à l'horizon, vint se coller contre le magicien.

« Ils sont partis » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

« Enfin » soupira Fye.

Et elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise ! L'instant d'après la combinaison du blond volait dans le hangar, Kurogané l'avait déshabillé aussi rapidement que l'on épluche une banane…

oOoOo

Lorsque Fei Wan revint, il fut stupéfait de retrouver toutes les femmes baignant inconscientes dans une mare de sang.

« Hé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mes créations ratées ? »

Cela l'énervait au plus haut point de découvrir un massacre dont il n'était pas responsable.

Néanmoins, il comprit vite qu'elles étaient seulement évanouies à cause d'un intense saignement de nez. Et la raison de cette soudaine excitation se trouvait dans le miroir.

Là, on voyait le magicien renversé sur le capot de son Dragonfly, avec le ninja entre les jambes…

Le sombre sorcier se mit à hurler de rage :

« Arhh ! Espèce de pion raté ! Que n'a-t-il pas compris dans _Le garçon du pays du Japon, envoyé par la sorcière, est ton ennemi. Tu devras l'éliminer s'il gêne ! _? »

oOoOo

Dans le monde de Piffle, Mokona était en contact avec la sorcière des dimensions.

« Eh oui Yuko, cela étonnait Mokona que Fye et Kurogané déclarent tous les soirs avoir des réglages à faire sur leurs Dragonfly. Alors Mokona est allé laisser trainer ses oreilles du coté du hangar et a trouvé que leurs engins émettaient vraiment de drôles de bruits… »

« Oh oh oh » s'écria la sorcière ravie « Le pays de Yama aura été décisif pour ces deux là ! 6 mois en tête à tête, sans pouvoir communiquer autrement que par le langage du corps… J'étais sûre qu'il se passerait des choses intéressantes… Mokona si tu m'envoies des images, tu auras du saké à volonté »

oOoOo

Épuisé par une étreinte torride, Fye murmura en calant tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant :

« Tu sais Kuro-chan, tu disais avoir l'impression qu'on était observé… Et bien moi aussi j'ai de plus en plus cette sensation… »

Le guerrier ne répondit rien, mais il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui…

**Fin**

**Merci de votre lecture !**


End file.
